


Quiet Night In

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly is fine being single, Molly treats herself, She loves herself, Single!Molly, Single's awareness day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Molly had experienced many lonely Valentine’s Days. It wasn’t unusual that she was alone during the holiday, it was quite rare for her to be in a relationship during that time. So when Single Awareness Day became a thing, she embraced it with all her heart.
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2020





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> For the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Bingo. Prompts: Single's Awareness Day, candies, wine & romance novels.

Molly had experienced many lonely Valentine’s Days. It wasn’t unusual that she was alone during the holiday, it was quite rare for her to be in a relationship during that time. So when Single Awareness Day became a thing, she embraced it with all her heart.

She didn’t have plans for Valentine, but she was excited for the amount of discounted candy and chocolate she would get herself the following day. She also opted for a good bottle of red and a romance book. Just because she was single, didn’t mean she wasn’t unromantic.

So, she went home after work, only stopping for take-out. Once she was home, she quickly changed into comfortable pajamas fed Toby and made sure he was doing fine, turned the telly on while she ate, there was a romantic movie on. She didn’t pay much attention to it, it was nothing more than background noise while she ate.

Once she’d finished her dinner, she put the take out containers in the rubbish bin. Grabbed her wine, opened it and also took a glass and made her way to her room. She placed the bottle on her bedside table, alongside her book, turned her favorite jazz station and climbed on her bed. She had not forgotten to place the candy, chocolate and books on her small drawer on her bedside table.

She found a comfortable position on the bed, served herself a large glass of wine, opened her loot and grabbed her book. Little by little, she lost herself in the romantic plot. A Duke in search of a bride, a smart and brave heroine and a romance that grew slowly. She munched on her candy and washed it down with wine. Outside the world was cold and night had fallen already, but she didn’t notice it all.

She read until her eyelids began to shut. At that moment, she took her bookmark and placed it on the page, placed the book on the table, moved the wine bottle to the second one, and put her candies back on the drawer. She debated for a second as to whether to rise and turn the music off, in the end, sleep won. She didn’t mind the background music and it wouldn’t disturb her sleep.

All in all, it had been a good day for her. Work had been quiet and calm, her food and wine had been good, she had satisfied her sweet tooth and read half of a good book. She might not have a Valentine, she might not have a secret admirer, or an admirer for that matter, but she had herself.

And Molly Hooper had no troubles being single, and she had no troubles with treating herself on special occasions. She rested her head on her pillow, closed her eyes waiting for sleep to claim her. When it did, Molly was smiling.


End file.
